I Wanna Know What Love Is
by Original Sister
Summary: Bella Swan is aiming for the big time in L.A with dreams of becoming a singer but obstacles lay in her path. Can a certain rock star lend a hand and help her to shine and a whole lot more?
1. Chapter 1

I Wanna Know What Love Is

Summary: Bella Swan is aiming for the big time in L.A with dreams of becoming a singer but obstacles lay in her path. Can a certain rock star lend a hand and help her to shine and a whole lot more?

Twilight & Rock Of Age's Crossover

Pairing: Bella/Stacee Jax

 **Author's Note: I do not own Twilight or Rock Of Ages.**

Chapter 1

Bang!

Bang!

Bang!

"UGH! UGH! YES! OH MY GOD YES!"

'Fuck. My. Life!' mentally yelled Bella burying her head under the pillow.

This was the tenth time tonight she'd had to endure the torturous sounds of the her room mate shagging her boy toy like there was no tomorrow.

She seriously needed her own place and fast. If she had to suffer one more night of this Bella would no doubt slit her wrists. Don't get her wrong she liked living with Rosalie because she was a sweet girl when she wanted to be but there were times such as this one right now that Bella just wanted to kill her, especially since Rosalie herself knew that the walls were basically paper thin.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

'Christ I can't take this anymore!' thought Bella now fuming as she ripped the pillow from her head and glanced at the clock on her bedside table seeing that it was three o'clock in the morning. Banging her fist against the wall she finally snapped.

"HEY! WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP IN THERE! SOME PEOPLE DO NEED THEIR SLEEP YOU KNOW!" she bellowed.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS BELLA!"

"YEAH BELLA SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

She heard Rosalie's boyfriend Riley yell. They were both as bad as one another. They had no concept of their own noise.

"WELL IF YOU TWO WOULD TONE IT DOWN I WOULD!" yelled Bella.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

"ROSIE BABY!"

What the hell? Did they not just hear her? Were they really that deaf or was the happy go lucky couple just taking the right piss out of her?

"UGH! I'M ALMOST THERE!"

'Right! That's it!' thought Bella.

Throwing off the covers she marched into the bathroom grabbing a bucket from underneath the sink and filled it with cold water. Once that was done she took the bucket and quietly sneaked to Rosalie's room dreading what she was about to see, but hey, payback was sweet.

Opening the door she saw the two going at it like wild animals with Rosalie riding Riley like a jockey on heat. Tip toeing right up behind them so she had a good firing line Bella prepared to aim.

And a 1

And a 2

And a 3!

SPLASH!

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Rosalie as Riley shot up with a gasp.

'Bulls eye!' Bella shouted to herself in victory now laughing her bloody ass off.

She'd given the couple a good soaking and though Riley had mostly gotten the worst of it she'd managed to mess up Rosalie's newly permed hair, something Bella knew she'd probably die for later but it was fucking worth it.

"BELLLLLLLLAAAA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" screeched a now red faced Rosalie.

Bella taking that as her queue dashed like a bat out of hell from the bedroom slamming the door shut and locking it ensuring that the couple couldn't come after her.

Upon re entering her room Bella knowing she wouldn't be going back to sleep any time soon grabbed her guitar from the side of the closet and slipped on a jacket. She then left the apartment and went straight to the roof, one of her many spots she liked to come to play her music.

Seeing it was a nice night she perched herself on the roof's ledge and placed the guitar's strap around her allowing her fingers to gently brush the strings before she fell into her own world.

Bon Jovi - It's My Life (Acoustic)

 _This ain't a song for the brokenhearted_

 _No silent prayer for the faith departed_

 _And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd_

 _You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud_

 _It's my life_

 _It's now or never_

 _I ain't gonna live forever_

 _I just wanna live while I'm alive_

 _It's my life_

 _My heart is like an open highway_

 _Like Frankie said, I did it my way_

 _I just wanna live while I'm alive_

 _It's my life_

 _And it's now or never_

 _I ain't gonna live forever_

 _I just wanna live while I'm alive_

 _It's my life_

 _My heart is like an open highway_

 _Like Frankie said, I did it my way_

 _I just wanna live while I'm alive_

 _'Cause it's my life_

 _You better stand tall_

 _When they're calling you out_

 _Don't bend, don't break_

 _Baby, don't back down_

 _It's my life_

 _It's now or never_

 _'Cause I ain't gonna live forever_

 _I just wanna live while I'm alive_

 _It's my life_

 _My heart is like an open highway_

 _Like Frankie said, I did it my way_

 _I just wanna live while I'm alive_

 _It's my life_

Looking out over the city Bella wondered if her life would ever change for the better. Rock n roll lived within her very soul but what good was it when she was never given an actual chance to have her voice heard let alone recorded.

Ever since bagging herself a job as Stacee Jaxx's assistant Bella had done nothing but follow the orders of Paul Gill (Stacee's fuck nut of a manager), and in doing so she felt like she'd sold her soul to the devil. Don't get her wrong she adored the bones off Stacee, in fact the god like rock star became her idol the moment she first heard his music and fell in love with it. But she wanted more than this, Bella had dreams she wanted...no needed to fulfill and not just for her but also for her parents.

Her mother had dreamt of becoming a singer but had tragically died in a fire when Bella herself was sixteen and her father in a car crash not long after. Now five years on and here she was traveling the road with a rock god vowing that she would do everything she could to become a music artist in the loving memory of her mother.

Now if Bella could just get through to Stacee without Paul creeping round like some sort of fucking leech she may actually stand a chance of showing him what she's truly made of.

She wasn't just some little girl as Paul had the nerve of calling her. She was Isabella Swan, daughter of Renee and Charlie Swan.

If it was last thing she did she would take this entire city by storm and personally make the haters believe in the magic and beauty of rock n roll just like her.

 **Author's Note: What did you think of this first chapter? Should I carry on?**

 **P.s. Finding you, Finding Me and Your Poison Run's Through My Vein's will be updated this week.**

 **Leave your reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Riiiiiinng

Riiiiiinng

Riiiiiinng

"Mmmmm" Bella groaned hearing the sound of the house phone chiming.

Riiiiiinng

Riiiiiinng

"God stop torturing me" she mumbled into the pillow.

Opening her tired eyes she looked over at the clock and saw it was...gasp!

"Shit!" Bella screeched bucking it out of bed to grab a clean set of clothes.

Ten thirty! How the hell could that be? She'd set her alarm for seven for fuck sake!

Unless...

"ROSALIIIIIE!" she screamed whilst throwing off her pajamas.

She placed on her red crop top black leather boot cut trousers and knee high boots.

Right then Rosalie walked through the door and before Bella could think of yelling at her friend she saw the perky blonde holding the house phone to her ear.

"Yes I understand completely sir, I'll just pass her over now" said Rosalie.

'Oh crap' thought Bella. This could only be bad.

Rosalie then holding the phone out to her mouthed 'your in trouble' before backing out the room with a smug grin on her face.

'The bitch is dead' thought Bella wishing she had the ability to make Rosalie's head explode at that moment. Taking a deep breath she held the phone to her ear preparing for the roasting of her life.

"Hello" she said.

 _"Kid where the hell are you? You were supposed to be at the Bourbon Room for nine o'clock, it is now ten thirty five. What's going on?" asked the pissed off manager._

"And a good morning to you too Gill. I'm afraid I'm running a bit late but rest assured I'm on my way" assured Bella wincing at the mans tone.

 _"Are you doing this on purpose? You know full well that tonight's important, of all the days to screw up why now? Hmm?"_

"Gill I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen. I'll be there soon okay?" said Bella rolling her eyes feeling unappreciative of the accusation he was throwing.

 _"You better be or else consider yourself fired"._

Paul then rudely hung up the phone leaving Bella to grit her teeth in utter vexation, not just at the piss ass manager but Rosalie too.

Slamming down the phone on the dresser she grabbed her silver hoop earrings and placed them in along with her red and gold nose stood. Going to the bathroom she quickly did her teeth and applied her make up, which was black eyeliner mascara and red lipstick. As for her newly graduated blonde bob hair she left that alone but just tussled it about a bit making it look like sex hair.

Grabbing up her leather jacket and bag from the chair Bella departed the bedroom to find Rosalie and Riley sat cuddling on the sofa watching the TV. Pulling a dirty look as she passed them by Bella had just gotten to the front door when the sound of Rosalie's voice stopped her.

"Your slacking today aren't you? What would the famous Stacee Jaxx say about this?" asked Rosalie sarcastically.

"About that loan I said I'd give you?" asked Bella still facing the door.

"Mm hm"

"Your not getting it, I'm moving out" spoke Bella plain and simple.

And with that she left the apartment managing to catch a cab in time heading straight to the Bourbon Room.

Once she arrived outside the club she spotted Stacee's limo parked at the back and swallowed a lump in her throat. Oh boy he was gonna kill her.

Upon entering the club Bella saw Dennis Dupree sat at the bar working on what looked like a load of paper work with his back to her. She was about to go over and say hello but just then saw Paul approach the man and quickly dodged behind stage before he could see her.

Walking down the corridor she saw Stacee's two bodyguards Derek and Rick standing outside the dressing room doors.

"Hey guys" she said smiling at them.

"Hey Izzy" spoke both men returning the gesture opening the doors allowing her through.

Yeah that was her nickname here, Izzy. Stacee was the one who came up with it, don't ask her why he just did.

Speaking of Stacee she walked in and saw him laid out on the couch with his head resting on one of the back up girl's laps while his cowboy hat was covering his face.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Mr Jaxx" spoke Bella.

She waited for a response but got non. That's when it occurred to her.

"Is he...?"

"Yep" spoke the brunette whom Jaxx was laid on.

Typical Stacee sleeping at a time like this, but then again she could sleep for an entire day herself thanks to Rosalie's indiscretions last night.

Just then she yelped feeling a tiny hand give her ass a smack. There could only be one responsible.

"Hey Hey Man" she said smiling down at Stacee's smartly trained pet monkey who was wearing a little leather studded jacket and pants.

Hey Man took her by the hand and led her to a chair beside Stacee. Taking a seat the monkey then went off only to return moments later with a magazine in hand for her.

"Thanks Hey Man" smiled Bella appreciative of the little guy accepting the reading material.

She sat there quietly along with the rest of the gals flipping through the music magazine just enjoying the peace and quiet. That was until Paul walked in with a tall curly haired blonde woman wearing a set of glasses a red pinkish leopard jacket a pencil skirt that had black stripes and was just above the knee a white shirt with a little black tie to go with it and black boots that stopped just below her knee caps.

"Stacee..."

"Shhhh, don't poke the bear unless you wanna get bitten" shushed Bella.

"Ooooh well look who decided to grace us with her presence, only an hour and forty five minutes late" spoke Paul sarcastically glancing at the watch on his wrist.

"I already apologized for the tardiness, it's not gonna happen again. And anyway I'm here now so relax" said Bella getting seriously tired of the fucker disrespecting her.

Nearing her Paul laid his hand on the chair and leant into Bella.

"I'll relax sweet cheeks when I damn well please and not before. Also I meant what I said earlier, one more slip up like today and your out. Got that?" he whispered.

Bella wanting nothing more than to rip the sods head off simply nodded holding her tongue doing all she could not to loose her temper.

The man walking past her then bent down to Stacee's level intending to wake rock star.

'Worthless piece of shit' thought Bella throwing daggers at the moron.

"Hey Stacee, there's someone here I'd like you to meet. This is Constance Sack, Rolling Stone" spoke Paul.

'Rolling Stones?' thought Bella with interest looking the woman up and down.

Paul not getting a response gave the stars shoulder a little shake.

"Stace? Wakey wakey superstar" he said.

Stacee groaning awake gave a mumble that sounded along the lines of 'wmmm hmm'.

"Constance Sack. Rolling Stones" repeated Paul.

"Stones? The Rolling Stones" asked Stacee in a still tired yet Bella knew drunken manner.

The rock star lifting the hat off his face shifted to sit up getting a good look at Constance before turning his gaze to Paul.

"Where's Mick?" Stacee questioned.

Paul laughing at this simply shook his head. "No the magazine. She's a reporter here to do a story about you going solo man" he said.

Bella rolling her eyes at this knew this was a dumb shit move on the manager's behalf. Stacee wasn't an open type of guy so what made Paul think he was gonna open up to some reporter who was probably out to spout lies about the rock star much like the press do.

"Idiot" she muttered behind the magazine.

"What was that?" asked Paul sounding almost skeptical.

"Nothing I didn't say anything" said Bella pretending to be non the wiser.

"I thought I told you to give her the day off" said Stacee pointing to Bella not taking his eyes off his agent.

'Errr what?' thought Bella snapping her eyes to the star.

"Yeah I did, but she was persistent to come" Paul lied.

'You rat mother...'

"Is that so? Funny, I don't seem to recall that conversation. As a matter of fact I distinctly remember someone saying that it was either come or be fired? Or you know maybe it's just me? I don't know" Bella mocked shrugging her shoulders.

"Is that true?" asked Stacee of his two faced agent.

"Technically it's not not true, but..."

SMASH!

Just then everyone apart from Stacee jumped as a glass was thrown across the room barely missing Paul.

"Holy shit!" gasped the agent with wide eyes.

All eyes fell onto Hey Man who was standing on the bar with an empty bottle in hand staring sinister like at Paul as if daring him to say another wrong word.

"Okay okay, yes it's completely true" spoke Paul nerves getting the better of him.

"Huh. Well that didn't take much. Thanks Hey Man" said Bella grinning at the monk who then blew her a kiss.

There was a moment's silence as Stacee turned his gaze to Bella capturing her eyes and as he did he slowly but surely removed his glasses, his eyes never once leaving hers.

"Get. Out" he spoke with a dangerous tone.

"Me?" Bella questioned frowning at him.

"You heard him. Out" spoke Paul in self-satisfaction.

Bella clenching her jaw was about to get up and leave the room when Stacee spoke up again.

"No. Not her. You" he said pointing at Paul. "All of you".

"But what about..." Constance started but was cut short by Stacee's security guards who had walked up behind her and hoisted her up by the arms so she was off the ground and took her out the room.

The four girls back up girls then left as well as Hey Man and finally Paul who looked between both Stacee and Bella with frustration before leaving the two alone.

Bella not knowing what to say at this point could do nothing but sit there feeling quite skittish to say the least. She'd always wished for Stacee's company alone but now that she had him she found it rather hard to breath.

"W-why did you ask them to leave?" questioned Bella.

"Because...I see something" he told her.

"What?" asked Bella.

"A change...in you" said Stacee.

Not knowing what to say to this Bella watched as the star got off the sofa to stalk up to her like a sexy predator.

"A c-change?" Bella stuttered.

She felt her heartbeat increase as Stacee then rested his hands on the chair arms trapping her as he leaned down so they were now face to face.

'Holy crap what is he doing?' Bella asked herself feeling the anticipation running through her veins.

"There's something in your eyes that I've never seen before" said Stacee looking deep into her eyes.

"What?" asked Bella swallowing a lump in her throat.

"A spark" whispered the rock star.

Bella then sucked in a breath as Stacee then placed a hand on her chest.

"You have such a peppy heart" spoke Stacee in a flirtatious manner. "Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked leaning in closer so there mouths were just seconds away from brushing.

Fearing what would happen if she aloud this to continue out of nowhere Bella got up and shot passed Stacee going over to the dressing room mirrors leaning her hands on the table.

"I want to be a song stress" she spoke practically breathless. "I want to dance. I want to give humanity something to live for when the sound of rock n roll touches their ears. I just..." Bella trailed off looking in the mirror staring at her own reflection with sad eyes. "I want to be someone".

Bon Jovi - It's My Life

 **(Bella)**

 _This ain't a song for the brokenhearted_

 _No silent prayer for the faith departed_

 _And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd_

 _You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud_

Bella then spun round to face Stacee who just stood there staring at her in complete shock.

 _It's my life_

 _It's now or never_

 _I ain't gonna live forever_

 _I just wanna live while I'm alive_

 _It's my life_

She then jumped on the counter top and begun swaying and grinding her body about running her fingers through her hair.

 _My heart is like an open highway_

 _Like Frankie said, I did it my way_

 _I just wanna live while I'm alive_

 _It's my life_

 **(Stacee)**

 _And it's now or never_

 _I ain't gonna live forever_

 _I just wanna live while I'm alive_

 _It's my life_

Stacee preying up to Bella went to reach out to her but at last minute she teasingly twirled away from him.

 **(Bella)**

 _My heart is like an open highway_

 _Like Frankie said, I did it my way_

 _I just wanna live while I'm alive_

Bella slowly and seductively knelt on the counter in front of Stacee.

 **(Stacee)**

 _Cause it's my life_

 _You better stand tall_

 _When they're calling you out_

 _Don't bend, don't break_

 _Baby, don't back down_

Stacee placing his hands on her hips suddenly lifted Bella off the counter top wrapping her legs round his waist and spun them about.

 **(Both)**

 _It's my life_

 _It's now or never_

 _Cause I ain't gonna live forever_

 _I just wanna live while I'm alive_

The rock star laying the girl down on the sofa crawled up her body like a hungry lion.

 _It's my life_

 **(Bella)**

Just then Bella who then ran her hands over his bare god like chiseled chest flipped him on his back.

 _My heart is like an open highway_

 _Like Frankie said, I did it my way_

Stacee then shot up placing a hand on her back to bend Bella backward as he ran his hand between her breasts with their hips grinding together as one.

 **(Stacee)**

 _I just wanna live while I'm alive_

 **(Both)**

 _It's. My. Life_

The two sat there for a moment breathing heavily as their releases came at the same time.

Knock knock

Went the door snapping both individuals out of their current state.

"Stace? You alright in there?" they heard Paul ask.

It was then it occurred to Bella what she'd just done and quickly detached herself from Stacee.

"Oh my god" she gasped getting off his lap. "I'm so sorry, that shouldn't have hap..."

"No. Don't be sorry. I'm not" said Stacee cutting her off.

Knock knock knock

"Hey rock star! You dead in there or what?" called Paul.

"He's not gonna go away any time soon, might as well see what the prick wants" said Bella about to go open the door.

"Wait" spoke Stacee gently grabbing her wrist halting Bella in her tracks.

"Yeah?"

"How long have you been able to do that?" questioned Stacee.

Bella sighed knowing he was talking about her singing.

"Since I was six years old" she told him.

"Your voice, its like nothing I've ever heard before. In the two years you've been working for me you never said a word. Why?" asked Stacee frowning at her.

"It's not that I didn't say a word, you just weren't listening" said Bella shaking her head.

She slipped her wrist from Stacee's grasp and went over to open the door allowing everyone back in the room including Rick and Derek.

"Okaaay if you two are done canoodling or whatever it is you were doing, could we get down to business?" asked Paul referring to the interview.

"We were just talking Gill, no need to get your man panties in a twist" spoke Bella rolling her eyes at the man.

Stacee Derek and Rick sniggering at this comment could do nothing but admire the girl for the way she stood up to Paul, whatever shit the man threw she gave back in the form of a canon. She was one feisty kitten that was for certain.

"Yeah well anyway, Stace about this interview?" asked Paul.

Stacee sighing in utter misery knowing he wasn't getting out of this pointless interview so easy placed his glasses back on picking up a half empty bottle of scotch off the table beside him and sunk back into the sofa.

"Fine" he said uncapping the bottle and taking a swig.

"You won't regret this man" said Paul clapping his hands together looking entirely pleased with himself. "Well I'll leave you guys alone, err Swan could you..."

"Izzy stays put" instructed Stacee interrupting the man.

"I've just gotta make a few calls so I've got a couple of jobs for her to do..."

CRASH!

Went a metal cocktail mixer that Hey Man threw making Paul flinch.

"Okay she can stay" agreed the agent.

Bella high fiving the monkey watched in amusement as Gill tripped over his own feet departing the room. God she loved how afraid he was of Hey Man, it made her bloody day.

Taking a seat at the mini bar she listened on to the conversation between Stacee and Constance.

"Okay five minutes" said Stacee looking at the watch on his wrist.

Constance taking a seat swiftly removed her jacket placing down a tape recorder on the table preparing to take notes.

"Annnd go" said Stacee.

"Ok Stacee Jaxx..."

"No no no no wait. Now go" spoke Stacee tapping his watch.

"Er at the Bourbon where it all started. Your first album Stick Meat gave birth to some of rocks greatest anthems. And now a solo career. Why?" asked Constance.

Stacee sitting up reached for the tape recorder holding it up to his mouth.

"Well err I think due to the changing nature of the music industry the change in cultural trends and when you think of blah blah blah and blah blah blah. You make sure that you wanna take in blah blah blah" Stacee sarcastically spoke.

Bella shaking her head in amusement watched as the rock star burst into laughter at his own immaturity was unable not to find this funny herself, especially given the look of fury on Constance face.

"Four minutes" said Stacee through his grin.

He then held the tape recorder toward the reporter allowing her to move on to the next question.

"You know some people have said that you've become quite difficult to work with. That you're constantly late, you're reclusive and sometimes even nonsensical" spoke Constance with irritancy in her voice.

'Heeeere we go' thought Bella clenching her jaw.

"Well I wanna ask you this. Have these people even met themselves?" asked Stacee into the tape recorder before turning it back to the reporter.

"Well I'm talking about your band" said Constance.

'Oh the bitch did not' thought Bella.

"Let me tell you something. I know me better than anyone because I live in here" said Stacee pointing to his head.

'And that's telling you' thought Bella smirking at the rock stars come back.

"Eight minutes" said Stacee.

"You just said four" said Constance.

"Three" corrected Stacee into the recorder.

"But you..." Constance trailed off watching as Jaxx leaned back into the sofa taking a swig of the bottle in his hand. "Do you think its possible that you've shut out or alienated so many people that you had no other option but to go solo?" she asked.

There was a moment's pause as Stacee finished off his scotch making sure to get every last drop out of it before returning his answer.

"You gotta be true to the muse. Hey Man! Scotch me little buddy!" he called to his ape pal.

Hey Man hoping down from the bar grabbed a bottle of scotch carting it over to Stacee.

"And who is your muse?" asked Constance.

She lost her train of thought for a moment though watching as Stacee approached the cart to grab the bottle but in doing she couldn't help but stare at the mans bare chest and...yeah.

This didn't go unmissed by Bella who noticed that Stacee was staring directly at her the whole time. Why? She had no idea.

The rock star sitting back down uncapped the bottle but noticed how little contents there was left in the bottle and glanced back at Hey Man at the bar.

"Are we out?" Stacee asked him.

Hey Mans answer was tapping his ass making Bella chuckle.

"Born Steven Jackson in Detroit Michigan. Raised by a single Mom, Doris now deceased. Dropped out of Woodrow Wilson High in 11th grade. Your first concert was Aerosmith. When you were 17 you hitchhiked with your high school sweetheart..."

"Time" said Stacee cutting her off.

There was no doubt about it to Bella that this chick had done an awful amount of homework on Stacee to the point it almost seemed like obsession. In fact if she didn't know any better she'd say Constance had a bit more than some interview in mind.

"You know you're not so weird. You're just another lonely guy with many regrets" pushed Constance.

"I said time. You can go now" repeated Stacee getting off the sofa to switch the recorder off.

"Final question" Constance said standing up to follow Stacee. "What happens when you realize you can't get rid of Stacee Jaxx?" she asked.

This caused the rock star to freeze and turn on the spot to face the snob nosed reporter.

"You have no idea what its like to be me" said Stacee.

"Well then here's your chance. What's it like to be the Stacee Jaxx?" asked Constance.

Bella biting her lip didn't have to see Stacee's face to know he was pissed off.

'You've asked for it lady' she thought to herself.

Stacee removing his glasses held up five fingers counting down as he slowly approached Constance till he reached zero.

Bon Jovi - Wanted Dead or Alive

 **(Stacee)**

 _It's all the same, only the names will change_

 _Everyday it seems we're wasting away_

The back up girls along with Bella all walked out the room moving to the beat with Stacee following not far behind.

 _Another place where the faces are so cold_

 _I'd drive all night just to get back home_

Derek and Rick carrying Constance trailed after the group just as Stacee jumped on a cart carrying a beer barrel dragging himself along the pipes as it went along.

 _I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_

 _I'm wanted dead or alive_

 _Wanted dead or alive_

Jumping off the cart he allowed Derek and Rick to brush passed him until they came to a stop at the stairs with Constance watching Stacee's every move.

 _Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days_

 _And the people I meet always go their separate ways_

The back up girls leaned up against the walls groped the rock star as he walked by them.

 _Sometimes you tell the day by the bottle that you drink_

Stacee grabbing a bottle of bourbon from a case of bottles before chucking it behind him with the girls following him hot pursuit.

 _And times when you're alone all you do is think_

"Dalai Lama" said Stacee passing a man who was doing a crossword puzzle.

 _I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_

Stacee jumping over the metal banister turned to face Constance with a cocky grin before walking toward the stage where Bella was standing with a guitar in hand.

 _I'm wanted_

 **(Derek and Rick)**

 _Wanted_

 **(Stacee)**

 _Dead or alive_

 **(All)**

 _Wanted!_

The back up girls removed Stacee's leather jacket as he walked up the stage stairs.

 _Dead or alive_

 **(Stacee)**

 _Ooooooh and I ride_

 **\- Bella guitar solo -**

 _And I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back_

Stacee approaching Bella circled the girl raking his eyes up and down her body.

 **(Bella)**

 _I play for keeps_

 **(Stacee)**

 _Cause I might not make it back_

 _I've been everywhere_

 **(Bella)**

 _And still I'm standing tall_

 **(Both)**

 _I've seen a million faces and I've rocked them all_

 **(Stacee)**

 _Cause I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_

 _I'm wanted_

 **(All)**

 _Wanted!_

 **(Stacee)**

 _Dead or alive_

 _Cause I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side_

 _I'm wanted_

 **(Bella)**

 _Wanted!_

 **(Both)**

 _Dead or alive_

Bella and Stacee now facing it out looked upon each other with lust filled eyes.

 **(Stacee)**

 _And I ride_

 **(Bella)**

 _And I ride_

 **(Both)**

 _Dead or alive_

 **(Stacee)**

 _I still drive_

 **(Bella)**

 _I still drive_

 **(Both)**

 _Dead or alive_

The two were so caught up in the moment they hadn't noticed someone else had been watching the entire show.

"Bella?"

She heard a familiar voice call out snapping Bella out her hypnotized state to narrow her head round and see...

 **Author's Note: Phew, that was alot going on in this chapter ay? Like what's going on between Stacee and Bella so far? Let me know.**

 **Leave your reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Edward?" frowned Bella.

"Hey" smiled her ex.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Bella descending down from the stage.

How dare the bastard show his face after all he'd done, was he insane?

"I was in town and thought I'd come say hi" shrugged Edward.

"Well you've said it so now you can do me a favour and piss off back to the hole you've been hiding in and stay there" sneered Bella.

"I didn't have to come here Bella..."

"And nobody asked you to, in fact, if I remember correctly Lonny and Dennis already banned you from the club four months ago so technically your trespassing" said Bella and right then narrowed her head over her shoulder. "Rick! Derek! Please be so kind as to remove this worthless peace of shit from this building and my presence before I personally tare him a new ass!" she called.

Rick and Derek marching over grabbed the young man by the upper arms.

"Bella I just wanted to talk" said Edward struggling against the two well built bodyguards.

"Yeah, well guess what Mason? I don't want to talk to your parasite self. Ever. Again!" snapped Bella.

The men then carried Edward away ensuring that once he was out of the club he didn't dare step foot near it again.

Bella then wandered back into the dressing room hitting the mini bar straight away and poured herself a martini.

"You okay?"

She heard seeing Stacee walk into the room with Constance and the backup girls behind him.

"Oh I'm fine" said Bella polishing off her glass.

"You sure?" asked Stacee in concern.

"Yeah, I'm sure" assured Bella noticing that Stacee didn't seem at all convinced.

"Who was that?" he asked leaning back against the bar arms folded.

"Someone and none is the answer to that question. Trust me the less you know about that asshole the better" said Bella refilling her glass.

"Its like that huh?" asked Stacee.

"Yep. It's like that" said Bella taking a swig of her drink.

The rock star didn't quite understand the situation between his assistant and the guy she called Mason but he was no idiot and could just about guess the bigger picture.

"About what you said before about wanting to sing" said Stacee.

"Mm hm" hummed Bella.

"I've had an idea".

"Well by all means I'm all ears" said Bella feeling curious to what he had to say bringing the glass to her lips.

But right as Stacee was about to tell her Paul re-entered the room glancing back and forth between Stacee and Constance.

"Sooo how are we doing in here? All finished up?" he asked them.

"Actually I have something to say" said Constance looking at Stacee. "Despite what you think your no cowboy" she stated.

"Why don't you tell me what I am" said Stacee taking a seat on the couch wanting to hear what she had to say.

"Your a man child stuck in a rut".

"I love it when you talk dirty" spoke Stacee in a playful manner as Bella burst into a set of giggles at this comment.

"You used to write good songs, but where are they now? And just how exactly do you think you'll survive going solo? Because I'm telling you now if you carry on allowing this manager of yours to cloud your mind with girls and alcohol then he's gonna drive you're career right over the edge" stated Constance pointing accusingly at Paul.

"Ok line crossed time to go" spoke the agent reaching out to grab Constance.

"Don't touch me!" snapped the woman snatching her arm away from Paul.

"Look lady you can't just come here and think you can judge someone you think you have narrowed down to the last hair on their head because seriously sweetheart, you don't. Now god knows I loathe Paul as much as the next person so I exclude him when I say that these people here before you are like family to me and I refuse to stand by and see anyone bring them down for any kind of pleasure, least of all you. So why don't you and your snarky commentary make like my ex and vanish before I literally drag you out by the root of your hair and throw you out on your ass. Got it?" Bella sneered at Constance.

On the other side of the room Stacee had never been more turned on in his life. He'd never noticed just how much of a pistol Izzy was before and for that he must have been fucking blind as a bat not to because seeing this side of her now was like having his eyes open for the first time in a long time.

"Bring it on, bitch" spoke the reporter getting in Bella's face.

Derek and Rick both wincing at this knew the woman had just put the final nail in the coffin and things were about to go down.

"Hey Man, hold this for me please" said Bella shrugging off her leather jacket and handing it to the monkey who took it before placing a hand over his eyes.

"Oh shit" mumbled Paul.

Suddenly before anyone knew it Bella had swung out her fist connecting it to Constance left cheek causing the woman's head to snap to the side at the impact. Bella then threw out her foot sending Constance flying backwards on the floor, to which she used this time to grab a chunk of her hair dragging the reporter out the dressing room kicking and screaming with everyone beside Paul watching in amusement as the woman did her best to fight back but it was a useless battle because Bella was not letting go.

Upon getting to the front of the club Dennis and Lonny (who had just stepped out the office) both heard the commotion and got quite the shock seeing Izzy pulling a woman along the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"Hello hello what's all this then Iz?" asked Lonny feeling intrigued to know what the deal was.

"Oh this?" questioned Bella coming to a stop beside them and gesturing to Constance, "nothing really just simply taking out the trash" she smirked.

"Can someone please get this psycho off of me!" shouted Constance scratching at the girl's hand.

"Annnd on that note" said Bella continuing on to the door.

Once they were on the front Bella made sure Constance was a good distance away from the club before harshly releasing her.

"Let this be a warning to you. If you ever dare to darken these doors again then believe me this will seem like nothing compared to how I will make you suffer should you come within breathing distance of my friends or me again. Stay away from Stacee, he's a good guy" threatened Bella.

She went to walk away only Constance wasn't done as she got up from the floor. "This coming from a girl who got dumped by her fiancé because she was too busy sleazing around?" she shouted.

Bella freezing in her tracks swiftly turned on the spot.

"What the hell did you just say?" she asked in a dangerous tone.

"Yeah, I do my research. Let me guess good looking rock star has it all, the money the fame and you just had to be a part of that world but forgot about your own commitments along the way. Must have been some interview. What did it take? A blow job? Or the full monty?" asked Constance with a smug expression.

At that point Bella loosing all rational thought was about to launch herself at Constance but suddenly felt a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"Whoa! Calm down!"

She heard whoever was holding her back say.

"LET GO OF ME! I'M GONNA KILL THIS BITCH!" yelled Bella.

She thrashed her body about shrieking and growling as she tried to escape her prisoner who was now dragging her away from Constance.

"You'd only regret it later" said the mystery person.

"WOULD I FUCK! LET ME GO!"

That was when her captor decided enough was enough and threw her over their shoulder returning to the club with the hell fired angel.

"PUT ME DOWN GOD DAMN IT! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Bella yelled beating her fists against the persons back.

"Someone who loves you and doesn't want to see you get hurt".

Those words spoken Bella suddenly forgot all about her anger and cranked her head round at the familiar voice to see the face of her cousin staring back at her.

"Drew?"

"Hey Hell's Bell's" smiled Drew placing Bella on her feet.

"What are you doing here?" asked Bella returning the gesture.

"Ouch, cut to the quick and I don't even get a hug" said Drew pretending to feel hurt.

Bella rolling her eyes grinned before throwing her arms around her beloved cousin whom she hadn't seen since her parent's funerals after he and his mother her aunt Vanessa (Renee's sister) had moved to New York.

"I missed you so much" she said.

"I missed you too Hell's" spoke Drew into her shoulder.

"But seriously" said Bella pulling back, "what are you doing in L.A?".

"I've got a gig here tonight and it was a just a coincidence that I bumped into you" said Drew.

"You sing?" asked Bella taken back by this news.

"This surprises you?" he asked.

"I just never took you for the singing type, I mean I knew you were always a rock star on the guitar but..." she trailed off not wanting to dig herself any further into a grave.

"Sort of got into it over the years and it kind of took off from there. I even got a stage name for myself and my band" said Drew.

"Lets here it" said Bella excitedly.

"Wolfgang Von Colt" spoke Drew proudly.

Bella standing there for a moment pressed her lips into a line.

"Wolfgang Von Colt" she said repeating his words.

"Yeah"

Bella trying not to laugh just went with it for her cousin's sake.

"Okay" she said.

"What?" he asked seeing the amused expression on her face.

"Nothing, nothing at all. Come with me" said Bella taking her cousins hand to guide him backstage.

"Where are we going?" asked Drew.

"You'll see" smirked Bella.

She knew her cousin had the passion for rock n roll just as much as she did, if not more so this would be quite the treat for him to meet the god of rock himself.

Approaching the dress room she saw Rick and Derek guarding the door as usual and as they saw her coming both men burst into a set of grins.

"Izzzy"

"Bad ass"

Spoke the guys raising their hands as Bella high five them.

"Hell yeah" she smiled.

Just as Bella went to walk passed them she noticed that both men were about to stop Drew when she intervened.

"It's cool guys he's with me" she said.

Trusting her judgment the security guards nodded allowing the young man through and upon entering the room Bella spotted the girls talking at the mini bar whilst Stacee was slouched against the couch talking with Paul who looked to be giving him hell as usual.

"Is that...who I think it is" stuttered Drew going wide eyed as he spotted the rock star.

"You bet it is" grinned Bella.

"Holy shit"

Chuckling at her cousin's jaw dropped expression Bella placed her hands on his shoulders maneuvering him over to Stacee.

"Hey hey hey you know the rules no boyfriends back stage" spoke Paul scolding her.

"One he's not my boyfriend and two there never was such a rule so do us all a favour Paul and go fuck yourself" Bella bit back at the man.

Stacee chuckling at this comment felt himself get rock hard all over again. Hell has no fury like a woman's scorn, and Bella was definitely scorning.

"Anyway before you ruined the moment" spoke Bella sending ice cold daggers Paul's way before turning to face her boss. "Stacee I'd like you to meet my friend Drew, Drew meet the one and only Stacee Jaxx".

"How you doing kid?" said Stacee leaning forward to shake Drew's hand.

"It's an a honor Mr. Jaxx, really. Your music is a work of art, its the greatest thing to happen to rock since the rolling stones" said Drew smiling at the man feeling completely star struck.

"Well I do my best but thanks" said Stacee.

"Drew here's informed me that he's gonna be performing at the club tonight" added Bella patting her cousins shoulder.

"Really? What do you do?" asked Stacee.

"I'm a singer slash song writer" said Drew.

"What do you call yourself?"

"Wolfgang Von Colt" smiled Drew.

Bella biting down on her fist had to once again stop herself from braking into a fit of laughter as she saw the look on Stacee's face that said 'you can't be serious'.

"Wolfgang Von Colt?" questioned Stacee with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah"

Right then Hey Man blew a loud raspberry causing Drew to frown at him for this sudden outburst wondering what that was all about.

"And your sticking with that?" asked Stacee.

"Yeah"

"Okay then" said Stacee failing to hide his humored expression.

"What?" asked Drew.

"Nothing I didn't say anything" grinned Stacee.

'Am I missing something here? What's everyone's joke?' Drew mentally asked himself.

"Alright well it was nice of you to drop by kid but we have a show to rehearse so if you wouldn't mind just..."

"Leaving him alone before I smack you Paul that would be great" spoke Bella hands on hips.

"Listen here you little..."

Paul started but was cut off by a cold look from Stacee that told him to zip his mouth or face undying consequences.

"What was that Paul? I didn't hear you" said Bella sarcastically cupping her right ear.

The pissed off manager saying nothing simply stood there biting his tongue.

"Well how about that? Once again the rat has ceased its irritating squeaking" smirked Bella crossing her arms over her chest in victory.

"I'm guessing the two of you aren't the best of buddy's huh?" asked Drew gesturing to both Paul and Bella.

"Faaaar from the word. Paul likes to think he's the top dog and that he can order me around when he seems to forget that it was Stacee who hired me not him" said Bella.

"Speaking of which remind me what position you took up again, I remember you telling me you're his assistant but after the show you put on outside anyone would think you're a prone wrestler or something" smugly spoke Drew.

"Hey now the bitch had it coming to her, she played dirty and got what she deserved" shrugged Bella.

"That much I could tell, though if I hadn't intervened when I did she'd probably be lying in a hospital bed and you would be sitting in jail" said Drew.

"Believe me it would have been worth it" said Bella silently wishing she'd had time to show Constance exactly why her family gave her the nickname Hell's Bell's.

Basically because she could kick just about anyone's ass without so much as breaking a sweat.

She recalled a specific day back when she was in high school a jock had tried to feel her up against the lockers but having taken up defense classes she'd nailed the guy straight in his man sack before braking his nose with her fist. To say the least she'd gotten herself suspended but had never apologized for doing what the boy's parents had failed to, and that was teaching the ancient art of manners as well as consequence.

Hell's Bell's - AC DC

 _ **(Drew)**_

 _She's a rolling thunder, pouring rain_

Bella grinning at this remembered the song Drew had written about her a few years back.

 _ **(Bella)**_

 _I'm coming on like a hurricane_

 _My lightning's flashing across the sky_

Feeling herself come undone once more she began moving her hips to the music.

 _ **(Drew)**_

 _Your only young but you're gonna die_

 _ **(Bella)**_

 _I won't take no prisoners, won't spare no lives_

 _Nobody's putting up a fight_

 _Yes I'm Bell and I'm gonna take you to hell_

She sang holding out her arms.

 _ **(Drew)**_

 _She's gonna get cha_

 _ **(Bella)**_

 _Oh I'll get cha_

 _ **(Both)**_

 _Hell's Bell's!_

At the chorus Bella and Drew both pumped their fists up in the air grinning like idiots.

 _ **(Bella)**_

 _You got me ringing_

 _ **(Both)**_

 _Hell's Bell's!_

 _ **(Bella)**_

 _My temperatures high_

Running her hand seductively down her neck Bella's eyes then flickered to the rock star.

 _ **(Both)**_

 _Hell's Bell's_

 _ **(Bella)**_

 _I'll give you black sensations up and down you're spine_

She stalked up to Stacee who in return just stood completely still as Bella begun circling him running her hands over his shoulder down his spine before he felt her give his ass a pinch in time to see his assistant throw him a wink shocking the living shit out of him.

 _If you're into evil you're a friend of mine_

 _ **(Drew)**_

 _See the white light flashing as she split's the night_

 _ **(Bella)**_

 _Cause if it's good on the left then I'm sticking to the right_

 _I won't take no prisoners, won't spare no lives_

She threw a dirty look in Paul's direction.

 _ **(Drew)**_

 _Nobody's putting up a fight_

Grabbing Bella's hand Drew twirled her to him causing his cousin to smirk as he dipped her whilst holding her right leg to his hip. Though someone else did not like this one bit.

 _ **(Bella)**_

Yes I'm Bell and I'm gonna take you to hell

As he slowly brought her back up Paul out the corner of his eye saw a look in Stacee's face that made him frown and as he followed the rock stars gaze it didn't take him two minutes to work out what was going on here. 'Oh no' he thought, 'really Stace? Seriously?'

 _ **(Drew)**_

 _She's gonna get cha_

 _ **(Bella)**_

 _Oh I'll get cha_

She pointed to Drew.

 _ **(Back up girls)**_

 _Hell's Bell's!_

 _ **(Bella)**_

 _You got me ringing_

She pulled Drew over to the bar by his shirt before gently motioning him down to his knees so he was on all fours.

 _ **(Bella/Drew/Backup girls)**_

 _Hell's Bell's!_

 _ **(Bella)**_

 _My temperatures high_

Bella then placing her foot on his back climbed up onto the bar running her hands through her hair before throwing her head back.

 _ **(Both)**_

 _Hell's Bell's!_

The two cousins whooping as they finished the song began laughing along with each other at a job well done.

"That was so awesome!" cheered Bella.

"You don't have to tell me baby I was there" teased Drew as the back up girls suddenly begun groping him up, much to his…ahem…enjoyment.

Paul noting that the look of what he now knew to be jealousy still hadn't vanished from Stacee's eyes saw this as an opportunity. There was obviously something more going on between the rock star and that little bitch of his so why not use this to his advantage? Raise the stakes if you will. Protect one reputation whilst burning another to a cinder, it would be like killing two birds with one stone.

And by the time it was over neither would know what hit them.

 **Author's Note: O oh what's Paul up to now? Watch out Bella and Stacee a curve ball's heading your way.**

 **What do you think Paul is gonna do? Let me know.**

 **Leave your reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella currently sat at the bar with Drew was watching Stacee and his band rehearse for the nights events.

"I think he likes you"

She heard Drew say. "Who does?" Bella asked him.

"Oh don't play me Hell's, you know exactly who I'm talking about" said Drew gesturing his head to the rock star.

"Stacee?"

"Mm hm"

Bella shrugged, "well of course he's my boss" she said.

"No I mean he like like's you" said Drew with a smug grin.

Bella frowned for a moment wondering what he was talking about when it suddenly occurred to her what Drew was getting at.

"Get the fuck out of here. You must be loosing your mind" she denied.

"Or you're just too blind to see that he's just as much into you as you are him" said Drew wiggling his eyebrows.

Bella pursing her lips patted him on the shoulder in a sympathetic manner. "Dear cousin you are delusional. Stacee Jaxx is not and never will be into me" she said.

"If that's so then how come he keeps looking this way?" asked Drew.

Bella narrowing her gaze from him to Stacee and witnessed for herself that her cousin was right. Every minute or so Stacee would look over in her direction causing Bella to nearly forget how to breathe.

"So what? He looks over here. Big deal. It proves nothing" she argued just about managing to tare her eyes off the rock god.

"How about the jealous expression?" Drew questioned.

This had Bella stumped. "What jealous expression?" she asked.

"Watch" said Drew as he then placed his arm round her shoulder.

Bella spying the enraged look behind Stacee's eyes was taken back with surprise. That's when it hit her.

"Wait. Does he think that...?" Bella trailed off glancing between her cousin and Stacee.

Drew with a smug expression just simply nodded not saying a word.

"Oh. Oh. Ohhhhh! That is just...wrong. That is fucked up. That is..." Bella wandered off from her disgust and thought about what Drew said. "You really think he likes me?" she asked him.

"I don't have doubt in my mind. The sexual tension between you two is just hell fire crazy" Drew commented.

"I've never really given much thought to it before, until now that is. I mean he's Stacee Jaxx for christ sake, lord of rock n roll. And I'm...nobody. He can have any girl he wants. Why would he want to waste his time on me?" Bella questioned.

"Maybe because he sees that you're different, in a special kind of way and wants to take a chance" Drew suggested.

"I doubt that very much" said Bella.

"You're too quick to judge Hell's. Sometimes people can surprise you"

"If only" spoke a dejected Bella.

"Fuck!"

Just then the music cut short as Bella leapt up and approached the stage to see one of the guitarists wires had snapped.

"Not now! Not fucking now!" shouted the man.

"Don't worry there's a spare in the back I'll go get that and fix this" suggested Bella taking the broken guitar out the guys hands before racing off to the back room.

In no time she found the spare instrument but unknown to her she'd been followed as Bella went to regroup with the others, however heard the lock to the door click and spun on the spot to see Stacee himself blocking her exit.

"Mr Jaxx? What are you doing?" she asked feeling her heart hammer against her chest.

"Why do you call me that? It's Stacee. You know that" he corrected her.

Bella cleared her throat, "of course, Stacee. What are you doing back here?" she asked him.

Stacee slowly stalked toward her, "I needed to speak with you" he said.

"Erm, okay. W-what do you err...what do you want to talk about?" Bella stuttered backing up from him.

"You're friend"

"Drew?" Bella questioned receiving a nod.

"Is he you're boyfriend?" asked Stacee drawing closer.

Bella shook her head, "no. He's my cousin" she said.

"Your cousin?" quizzed Stacee with a taken back expression.

"Yeah"

"What about that other guy? Mason?"

Bella felt her jaw tighten at that name. "He's nothing to me. Has been since he betrayed me" she bit. "Why do you want to know these things anyway? Why the sudden interest?" she asked.

"Because, there's something about you that drives me insane" said Stacee.

Bella gasping as she felt her body hit the dress side mirrors accidentally dropped the guitar swallowing back a lump knowing she was trapped.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked him.

Stacee now just inches away from her placed his hand above her heart. "You think I don't notice things but you're wrong. I've seen the way your eyes light up when the music plays. I see the way you move your body ever so gracefully to the beat. I see the way you bite your lip when you're turned on. I see the way your body trembles in my presence. I've seen the way you look at me. I see your want, your need for my touch. For my body to dominate yours, for my lips" he whispered brushing his lips against hers.

Bella gripping onto the dresser for dear life was facing an insane battle with herself that she was quickly loosing no matter how hard she tried to fight. Stacee's words were driving her to madness, not to mention the fact of having him this close and feeling his lips not even inches from her own.

'Control Bella, control' she told herself.

"Stacee, please. Don't" she mumbled.

"Why not?" he asked her.

"B-because...because I... .I'm afraid of this. I'm afraid of wanting something that will never truly be mine. I've already been hurt once, I can't do it again."

"And what is it you want?" asked Stacee running a hand up her thigh.

Bella unable to control herself looked him dead in the eyes before uttering the next words that fell from her lips like hot candy.

"You. I want you. I-"

'No Bella! Control! Control!'

"I love you"

Stacee thrown for a loop by this looked on with absolute shock.

I Wanna Know What Love Is - The Foreigner

 **(Stacee)**

 _I gotta take a little time_

Stacee staggered backwards turning his back to Bella who sorrowfully cast her gaze to the floor.

 _A little time to think things over_

 _I better read between the lines_

 _In case I need it when I'm older_

 **(Bella)**

 _In my life there's been heartache and pain_

 _I don't know if I can face it again_

Bella turning to face the mirror wrapped her arms around herself silently wishing she hadn't spoken a word about her true feelings.

 _Can't stop now, I've traveled so far_

 _To change this lonely life_

Stacee narrowing his gaze back to the beautiful woman before him felt a sudden change occur inside him as he advanced toward her once more reaching out to gently run his hands down her soft skinned arms.

 **(Both)**

 _I wanna know what love is_

 _I want you to show me_

Stacee slowly turning Bella round to face him cupped her face with both hands. Bella unable to stand it gripped Stacee's jacket and pushed it off his shoulders letting it fall to the ground as she ran her hands over his bare chest.

 _I wanna feel what love is_

 _I know you can show me_

 **(Stacee)**

 _I'm gonna take a little time_

Stacee now skimming his hands down her body stopped at Bella's waist whilst running his nose over her neck taking in her delectable scent.

 _A little time to look around me_

Pulling back he raised her arms above her head before pulling Bella's crop top off in one swift move running his hands over her sweet breasts placing soft kisses on them.

 **(Bella)**

 _I've got nowhere left to hide_

Moaning at the rock gods touch Bella threw back her head as he trailed kisses from her breasts sinking lower and lower till he reached her pants line.

 _It looks like love has finally found me_

 **(Stacee)**

 _In my life there's been heartache and pain_

 _I don't know if I can face it again_

Stacee locking eyes with his queen of darkness who was staring back at him with lust filled eyes seductively unzipped her boots using his teeth and pulled them off.

 _I can't stop now, I've traveled so far_

He then gripped her pants and stripped them off causing Bella to gasp at her current nakedness.

 **(Both)**

 _To change this lonely life_

As she tried to hide herself Stacee not letting her picked Bella up by the waist wrapping her legs round his front as he pressed her up against a wall.

 **(Stacee)**

 _Let's talk about love_

Feeling Stacee's hardness pressing against her center Bella became increasingly wet by the second as the two of them moved together with Bella keeping a firm hold of Stacee's neck running her tongue along his jaw line to his ear.

 _I wanna know what love is,_

 **(Bella)**

 _The love that you feel inside_

 **(Stacee)**

 _I want you to show me,_

He worked her body.

 **(Bella)**

 _And I'm feeling so much love_

She caressed him.

 **(Stacee)**

 _I wanna feel what love is, no,_

He satisfied her needs.

 **(Bella)**

 _You just cannot hide_

She gave him her all.

 **(Stacee)**

 _I know you can show me,_

Together they were two slowly becoming one.

 **(Both)**

 _Ooh ooh oooh_

Their releases came once more with both heavily panting and sweating from the pleasure.

Bella looking into her rock god's eyes smiled. "I love you. I understand you can't commit but I just want you to know that I love you" she told him through her pants.

"I want to, but..."

"Its okay. You don't have to explain yourself to me. Like I said I understand" said Bella gently her knuckles over his cheek.

Stacee shook his head. "Why are so good to me?" he asked.

"Because you brought me back to life. You and your beautiful music have been the key factors in my life that kept me from falling apart. I tried so hard to keep myself from loving you, but I couldn't and now look where I am" Bella said feeling herself tearing up.

"Do you regret it?" asked Stacee.

Bella shook her head. "No. I know it probably doesn't make sense, but in the two years I've known you Stacee I've come to be close to this strong perplexing funny irritating guy who without realizing it made me care about him without even trying. I never thought I'd be capable of feeling any sort of compassion again after what Mason did to me, but with you I'm myself again" she said.

Stacee searching her eyes saw the true love and fire filled passion she held for him and felt his own heart pound like a drum solo. Cupping her cheek he lent his forehead on hers brushing their noses together.

"You rock my world"

Bella smiled a watery smile. "And you make mine a better place" she said.

The two went to lean in for a kiss but at last minute were stopped by three annoying sounds.

Knock knock knock

"What!?" Bella shouted.

"Err Hell's this may or may not be a bad time, but the police are here to see you."

'Oh shit'

 **Author's Note: Oh shit indeed, this will be interesting.**

 **Leave your reviews.**


End file.
